For Tomorrow's Sake
by Death Chariot
Summary: Summer didn't know what was happening. One minute, she and her husband were in bed, the next she was here in this strange room with even stranger people. And she has to watch "visions" of the future with them? "What the heck is RWBY!"
1. Red Like Roses

**No, I haven't given up on RWBY Movie Night, but by Dust, this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Obviously, this is kind of AU, as we know almost literally nothing about these people. But, eh, enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Monty Oum, nor am I affiliated with Rooster Teeth. Ergo, not mine!**

**For Tomorrow's Sake: Red Like Roses**

Summer Rose was tired. Scratch that, she was downright _exhausted._ Today had been the busiest day she's had since…well, since having Ruby. First, her mission lasted way longer than expected. It seemed that they had underestimated the number of Beowolves that would be there, next she had to break up a brawl in the city, between some racist idiot and the Faunus that accidentally scratched his precious car. Summer couldn't stand people like that. It was all so frustrating. And of course, she'd had no respite at home. Really, she'd even say that trying to tuck a hyperactive two-year-old into bed was harder than what preceded it. At least Yang helped.

Sighing slightly as she entered the bedroom (_Finally, some rest!_), Summer took off her signature white hooded cloak, dropping it carelessly into the floor. She approached the bed, removing her high ponytail and letting down her dark red hair. She smiled as she saw her husband, Taiyang Xiao Long, already fast asleep, snoring and with some drool dripping from his mouth. She suppressed the urge to giggle. Tai was just so adorable when he was sleeping. He's had a busy day as well, and he certainly didn't waste any time getting to sleep.

Minutes later, Summer was snuggling her husband's side as she let sleep take her consciousness. Sometimes, she still wondered what she did to deserve such good fortune. Married to Tai, mother to two wonderful girls (Yang was _her_ daughter, not that woman's. Frankly, Summer didn't know why you would even WANT to leave such a perfect little girl. Hmmph, her loss.). Well, she thought sleepily, maybe this day was really worth it. Yes, that's right. This family made everything worth it. Everything she did as a Huntress, they were for them. For Tai, for Yang, for Ruby. And with that final thought, Summer Rose fell asleep, her face buried into her husband's chest…

….And then she promptly woke up as her face unceremoniously smashed onto the cold marble floor. Cursing under her breath, she stood up, ready to tell off Tai for pushing her off the bed. Her words died in her throat when she noticed her surroundings. She wasn't in their bedroom. In fact, she was pretty sure this wasn't her house.

"W-what…?"

The room she was in was completely unfamiliar. The floor and walls were black marble. There weren't any window, nor were their doors, meaning there was no way in…or out. It was shaped like a large rectangle, with couches and seats dotting the room, and there was a rather large round table off to the side. The most striking feature of the room was the gigantic screen right in the middle. Probably because it was _floating, _which pretty much flew in the face of every law of reality that Summer knew.

The Huntress was snapped out of her shocked staring when she noticed that she wasn't the only person there. There were at least eight others, including…

"Snrk…Wait, what?! Summer, why am I on the floor?"

Her clueless husband. As Tai got up, absently rubbing his messy blond hair as he stared uncomprehendingly at the room, Summer turned to face him. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. This was far too bizarre.

At that moment, another voice spoke up. A voice that was very familiar to both Summer and Tai.

"Summer? Tai? Can someone tell me what the _Grimm-infested hell_ is going on here?" The tone was sharp, annoyed. It seemed that the speaker was more irritated at the situation than confused.

Tai frowned at the speaker. "Qrow? Is that you?"

"_No._ I'm the tooth fairy. Obviously, it's me." the man replied sarcastically. Summer turned to look at him, with his black cloak, dark grey hair and sharp black eyes. Yes, that was definitely Qrow. He was scowling, obviously frustrated at the whole thing.

"Geez, Qrow. That time of month again?"

"Tai, can you be serious for one-!"

And with that, the silence in the room was broken as the people inside got over their shock and started to speak all at once.

"What's happening? Where are my babies?" A chubby blonde woman with her hair done in a braid asked, fear and worry in her eyes.

"I demand to know where I am!" Another woman, tall, fair-haired and imperious looking, a regal and haughty scowl on her face.

"This is most disturbing…." A third woman, petite and with black hair done up in a practical bun. She said this matter-of-factly, as if she wasn't much bothered at all.

"Everyone, calm down. This won't solve matters." A man this time, red haired and broad shouldered, the perfect build for a soldier. His voice, deep, calm.

"Hey! Do you think they have Beer here? I haven't drunk anything good in weeks!" A very large man with ginger hair, and a rather wild-looking beard. His voice was loud, cheerful.

Summer frowned. Her brain had started working again, and she was now trying to figure out what had happened. A kidnapping? But why them? She was a Huntress, but she wasn't that high up in the hierarchy…

A thought hit her like a bullet, making her panic. Where were Yang and Ruby? Oh, Dust, if they really HAD been kidnapped…Were her girls hurt?! She couldn't bear it if something happened to them because of her?

"Tai! Tai! What about Yang and Ruby?!" She called out to her husband, barely able to speak because of the lump in her chest.

Tai's face paled. He turned away from Qrow, whose face immediately softened. "I…damn! What happened to them?"

"I'm sure they're fine…" said Qrow, a bit awkwardly.

"How do you-!"

"Enough! Everyone calm down and stop talking. We need to approach this _rationally_. Panicking won't help any of us." Another new voice. This time, it was someone she recognized. And for the first time since waking up in this strange room, Summer felt they had a chance of figuring things out.

"Prof Oz! You're here too?" Tai asked, turning to look at the Beacon Headmaster, his face breaking into a relieved smile, although the worry and fear were still visible in his eyes.

"Indeed. But, like I said, we all need to calm down. Think things through." Ozpin said, calm as usual, but Summer noticed the tense grip he had on his cane.

Summer breathed deeply and tried to calm himself. The Headmaster was right. Panicking wouldn't help anyone. For Ruby and Yang, she had to keep herself together.

At that moment-!

Something fell from the sky, which Summer caught. It was a piece of paper. She looked at it. Perhaps a message from whoever put them there? But who could make things appear from thin air?

"Summer, please read it." ordered Ozpin, his face completely calm.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Summer nodded and began to read.

"Dear people, welcome to the Room of Visions. You have been brought here for an experiment. A few minutes after you read this letter, the screen will play visions of the future. Your future, basically. All you have to do is watch. At the end, you will be given a choice. Retain your memories and avert your fate, or erase said memories and let said fate come to pass. Also, you don't have to worry about anyone outside this room. When you are returned to your reality, no time would have passed. Have fun, then!

From, The Entities.

P.S. There's Beer in the cupboards. Also, lots and lots of popcorn."

Summer blinked. They _had _to be kidding. There was no way she was believing this. Any of this. This was completely and utterly insane.

The regal woman scoffed. "Entities indeed! What a load of nonsense!"

Qrow nodded. "This is bullshit. I say we just destroy the walls and fight off anyone who tries to stop us."

The large ginger man grinned. "I like your style! But before we go, I'll get some of the Beer, okay?"

"Qrow. We don't have our weapons." Tai pointed out flatly.

"Calm down, everyone. I believe we should see this through. These so-called "Entities" did manage to send us all here, not to mention make that message appear from out of nowhere. Besides, they promised to return us immediately afterwards." said Ozpin.

"You propose that we play along with this nonsense?" asked the red-headed man skeptically.

"Indeed. Or at least until we figure out how to leave."

The black-haired woman nodded. "I think it is a good idea. Or at least, the best one any of us has."

Summer sighed. She was still worried about her girls, but the Headmaster had a point. Besides, if these "Entities" were telling the truth…She would see them soon enough. And the future? Summer couldn't say she wasn't curious about her fate, or the fate of her family.

Summer reached out for Tai's hand, and he entwined his fingers with hers. Summer gave her husband a brief smile, and addressed everyone in the room.

"I say we do it."

Slowly, all the others nodded their agreement, with the blonde woman nodding first and Qrow and the regal woman last.

"Excellent. Now, before we proceed to, well, watch the future, or so they say, I do believe we need to introduce ourselves first. After all, we will be doing this together." Suggested Ozpin, a small smile on his face.

"I will go first, then, my name is Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

The others stared at him for a while, obviously scrutinizing such a famous figure. Then the large man laughed, and patted the Headmaster on the back (Which looked rather painful to Summer. She noticed that Ozpin had flinched ever slightly) and laughed loudly.

"Ha-ha! So, you're a bigshot, huh?! Nice ta meet ya! The name's Thorin! THORIN VALKYRIE, GREASTEST HUNTSMAN IN EXISTENCE! I also have the most adorable little girl in all of Remnant! No else can say otherwise."

In contrast, the redheaded man simply nodded politely at everyone. "Patroklos Nikos. Huntsman, from Mistral. It is an honor to meet all of you." Patroklos looked at Thorin with a slight smile. "And I do believe my own daughter can challenge your claim."

Thorin laughed yet again. "Is that so?! Ha! Well, then, I'd have to meet this girl of yours, Patty!"

"….Excuse me, but what did you just call me?"

Summer resisted the urge to laugh at the exchange. She didn't think that would be polite.

The regal woman spoke next, after a formal curtsy. "Willow Schnee, from the Kingdom of Atlas. You _obviously_ know of my family."

"Actually, no. What did your family do again?" That was Thorin again.

Willow looked completely offended.

Summer once again resisted the urge to laugh.

The petite dark-haired woman spoke up, her voice quiet and barely audible but incredibly polite. "Honorable Huntsmen, my name is Lie Mei. I am friends with Thorin, as our children seem to be attached at the hip."

The blonde woman gulped nervously as she spoke. "Jeanne Arc, I'm not anything special, really, my husband is the Huntsman. I'm just a mother of eight. And, Mister Thorin, I still maintain that my girls are the most adorable."

"Good grief, is this a competition?!" Willow remarked, annoyed.

"A competition, you say? I insist that my daughter will win. In any completion, really." replied Patroklos.

Summer was staring at Jeanne. Mother of _eight?!_ She had no idea how the woman had done that. Bearing one was hard enough! In fact, she seemed to remember swearing to never again have another one after Ruby. She also _might_ have thrown something at Tai when she was in labor. Maybe.

The amused smirk on Tai's face probably meant he knew what she was thinking. She elbowed him in the gut, but that damnable smirk was still on his face.

"I'm Qrow Branwen. I'm a Huntsman and a teacher at Signal. Also, I'll never have children. My nieces pretty much scared me off from them." Qrow deadpanned.

"Oy, our girls aren't that bad!" protested Tai.

"….Actually, Tai, I think they are." Summer remarked, smiling. Her girls. Adorable, but high maintenance. They were the most perfect people in the world to her.

Tai shrugged. "Anyway, I'm Taiyang Xiao Long. I'm also a Huntsman and teacher at Signal. And I'm definitely better than that dusty old bird."

Qrow glared at him.

Tai just smirked. "And this is my wife…"

"Summer Rose, Huntress and mother of two. Nice to meet all of you."

Ozpin nodded at all of them. "Excellent, now, I think we should take our seats. It seems the "future" visions are starting."

True enough, the screen had flickered to life. Everyone in the room scrambled to the couches and seats, with Thorin actually grabbing a bottle from the cupboard first. Summer seated herself in between Tai and Qrow, her eyes fixed on the screen.

The future…

She wondered what it held.

_**The beginning chords of Red Like Roses are heard as the black reveals the words:**_

**ROOSTER TEETH presents**

"Rooster Teeth?" asked Jeanne, a confused expression on her face.

"...Cockbite." Tai replied immediately.

"Excuse me?!" demanded Willow, a disgusted look on her face.

Tai shrugged. "It's a pun. Rooster Teeth...cockbite. Do you guys get it?"

Thorin snorted out the beer he had been drinking, while the others simply looked annoyed.

"Tai?"

"Yeah, Qrow?"

"Grow up."

Summer sighed. "But what does that have to do with the future?"

No one had any answer to that.

_**The text glows and scatters in red and white petals, and the full moon is shown amid falling snow and a floating red petal.**_

**a new series by MONTY OUM**

"Who the Dust is Monty Oum?!" demanded Qrow, an annoyed look on his face.

Summer frowned. This was supposed to be visions of the future. Why did it look like they were just watching some TV show?! Maybe the "Entities" _were_ lying! And that meant that Yang and Ruby were...No, don't think like that!

Ozpin scrutinized the screen, an unreadable expression on his face.

_**Several more petals join the original, which passes over the words and dissolves them in red and black.**_

_**A figure in a red hood and flowing cloak is seen under the moon and in a snowy landscape, the cape constantly producing dozens of wind-blown rose petals**_

"Nice atmosphere." Patroklos commented. He then blushed as everyone other than Thorin (Who was obliviously drinking his beer) stared at him strangely.

"Er...I thought I could comment on it? I mean...we are...watching...in a theater? No? Er, sorry?"

Jeanne smiled at him kindly. "It's quite alright. I guess we can all comment when we feel the need."

"...That would make things longer." Willow whispered to herself.

Qrow snorted in agreement.

Tai looked at him seriously. "Qrow, I think you have some kind of snorting disease. You should have that checked out."

Summer smiled slightly at their antics.

"I wonder who this figure is..." said Mei softly.

Ozpin nodded in agreement of her point.

_**An altar is seen near the edge of the cliff that the person is standing at, who turns and walks away to let the audience see the rose symbol on the marker and the words "**__**Summer Rose**__** - Thus Kindly I Scatter".**_

Qrow was the first to notice the name on the grave marker. He stood up, cursing. "What the hell?! No! This isn't going to happen!"

The others glanced at Summer worriedly, with Ozpin calling her name softly. But Summer Rose couldn't hear anything.

Dead. She was dead. Gone. Rotting below the cold earth. She was...She broke into shudders, as chills wracked her body. She didn't want to die! She couldn't...Oh, no, Dust! She had left her girls! And Tai...

Summer noticed Tai. He had an utterly broken expression on his face, as he looked down at his shaking hands.

No. Don't break down. She had to be strong. For her family. Tai didn't deserve another person to leave him. And the girls needed their mother.

She reached out for her husband. "We can change this. I'm here...here...I won't leave, I promise." Summer whispered into his ear, wrapping her arms around him.

Tai jerked, and nodded shakily.

"Keep going." His voice was hoarse.

Qrow frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I said keep going!"

_**The red-hooded wanderer slowly walks through a snowy forest, where shadowy, beastly shapes quickly dart through, before coming to a clearing and looking around at the sight of around a dozen black-coated, red-eyed Beowolves circling their prey.**_

"Fuck! Beowolves!" snarled Qrow, eyes now fully fixed on the screen. Summer knew he was thinking of their first mission together, when they had failed to save a small settlement from a pack of these same monsters. She knew that Qrow was still haunted by that failure, as she and her husband were.

Tai clenched his fists. "Come on, come on. Someone save this girl!"

Summer wholeheartedly agreed. After finding out her own fate, the least she could hope for was that her visitor wouldd be safe.

But who was this girl? She wore a cloak like hers, only red...A red cloak...

Her eyes widened. No, it can't be!

Patroklos stared at the screen in rapt attention. "A Huntsman will come, I'm sure of it. This is our duty, after all."

"Oh, I hope so. I don't want to see that poor girl get hurt!" Jeanne exclaimed, wringing her hands.

Even Thorin was silent as they all waited.

_**Three decide to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figure disappears in a swish of rose petals, and the creatures crash to the ground and look up.**_

Thorin grinned ferally. "It seems this little girl knows a thing or two. Yes, some action. Something to pump the blood! I wish to see these monsters taken down!"

Ozpin nodded. "Then the girl is a Huntress. Interesting. And if the girl was…visiting…Summer, then it stands to reason she knew your family well."

Tai nodded, and it seemed he was trying to keep from thinking about his wife in the grave. "Yeah, but we don't know any Huntresses other than, you know, _her._ And this girl sure as hell ain't my first wife!"

Summer was silent. She was mentally begging all the gods to _please let her be wrong._ Her baby girl wasn't fit for a life like this!

_**Outlined by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body, is Ruby, who reaches behind her in slow-motion, pulls out a rifle, and fires a shot that blows a large part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke.**_

"Ha! Yes, take them down, small girl! Kill them all!" exulted Thorin, jumping up and down in excitement.

Mei sighed and manually pulled down the larger man. "Thorin, calm down, you're upsetting Miss Schnee."

Willow was, in fact, very upset.

Qrow's jaw had dropped. "Son of a bitch. That's..."

Damn it. She was right. No. No. Why? Why was this happening? From what she'd seen so far, this future was terrible.

Summer and Tai looked at each other, horror etched on both of their faces.

They spoke the same word. At the same time.

"Ruby."

The others looked at them.

"Pardon me, but who is Ruby?" Patroklos asked curiously.

"Their younger daughter." Ozpin replied grimly, as the two parents couldn't seem to speak.

Jeanne let out a gasp and walked over to take Summer's hand. "It will be alright. I promise it will be." She comforted kindly.

Summer and her husband gave her a shaky smile.

They turned their eyes back at the screen. Please, let her get through this unharmed.

_**More Beowolves start to attack as Ruby lands. She leaps over the first beast and shoots it in the back, then, still in the air, blasts another one's side and gets into a position where she can fire at the third dead center. She rolls back and stands, unfolding Crescent Rose into its larger - and deadlier - scythe form.**_

Tai whirled around and punched Qrow in the face. "What the HELL, Qrow?! How could you teach my daughter...how could you let her..."

"I'm helping her survive! Look at how well she's doing!" retorted Qrow, standing up and getting ready for a fight.

"Enough!" Summer shouted, pulling down both men. Her nerves were tested enough with this vision. She didn't need them adding to it.

The two men glared at each other, but didn't say anything else.

...And then Thorin spoke. "Very nice weapon. Useful for cutting AND shooting. She will turn these wolves into mush very soon."

Patroklos facepalmed at his obliviousness, while Willow glared.

Mei sighed yet again. "Thorin, keep your comments to yourself for now. _Please._"

"What did I say?"

_**One of the braver Beowolves goes forward, but Ruby merely spins, hooks its body in the curve of her blade, smiles at the camera as the monster growls, and fires the sniper section at speeds that sever the creature's body in a shower of petals. Both halves land on the ground, continuing to bleed roses, and the rest of the pack charges.**_

_**Ruby, rotating the weapon, unloads her spent bullet and drives the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching monsters until one swipes at her feet, narrowly missing as she jumps up with Crescent Rose and blasts back, digging it into the ground again when she sees more creatures emerging from the woods.**_

Patroklos looked impressed. "I...have never seen such control. I know this sounds insensitive, but your daughter is truly gifted."

Jeanne's jaw had dropped, and it seemed even Willow was completely speechless.

Summer managed a small, though still sligthly forced, smile. "That's my girl." She had to admit, she was impressed. She couldn't help but be proud of her daughter. Quite frankly, she was amazing. And, now, at least, she knew Ruby had the skills to survive.

"Indeed. Most impressive. She will be a fine Huntress." said Ozpin, smiling slightly as well.

"Oy, I taught her." grumbled Qrow.

"And she is way better than you."

"You shut up, Xiao Long."

It seemed Tai and Qrow were back to normal. Good.

"Hah! Wolf mush!"

"….You can't turn wolves into mush, Thorin."

"CHUNKY SALSA, THEN!"

_**A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, fires at the monster in front of her to make the weapon and wielder spin, and kicks at the one behind her. She twirls the scythe and cuts down Beowolves from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both.**_

_**Ruby leaps over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catches another's neck in her blade with her on the beast's back before pulling the trigger and beheading it while flying upwards. Two Beowolves follow, but she shoots her way down and slices them up when she has to block from a wolf's swipe on the ground, which pushes her back and lets her see the large number of enemies left.**_

_**Nodding, Ruby drops her previous cartridge, inserts another with a cross symbol, loads it in, and blasts off at a higher speed than ever before, coming at the dumbfounded Beowolves like a rocket when she converts the scythe to a sickle-shape and spins her way through the mass, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving bullets, rose petals, and blackened body parts flying into the air. She disembowels them quicker and quicker until the last one falls, she blasts into a jump, and lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as bullets rain from the sky.**_

And now everyone's jaws dropped as Ruby demonstrated more of her fighting style. They all sat there, completely speechless.

Summer broke the silence, a proud smile growing on her face. "She wasn't hit even once! Not a scratch on her!"

Tai punched the air. "That's my girl! I'm proud of you! You should never do that again, but I'm proud of you!"

Summer nodded, in complete agreement with her husband.

"HA! Chunky SALSA!"

No one even bothered to reply to Thorin. It seemed they had gotten used to the man.

_**Ruby's form is darkened to a silhouette against the red moon while credits are seen under her image, right before the picture spins and slides itself into the collection of other unseen girls (though Ruby's concept art is seen in a moment) and the title of the show is announced as **__**RWBY**__** - COMING 2013.**_

As the vison faded, no one spoke, still overwhelmed at what they had seen. The viewers simply waited for the next one.

Summer stared at the screen. This future, it had some terrible events coming up. She had made her decision. She was going to change this.

For everyone's sake.


	2. Mirror, Mirror

**So. Um, hi. This is the second chapter of For Tomorrow's Sake. Sorry if I kept you waiting, things kept getting in the way.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, and will never be mine. RWBY belongs to those crazy folk from Rooster Teeth.**

**For Tomorrow's Sake: Mirror, Mirror**

"We're going to change this. As soon as we get out of this damn room, we are going to _change this!_" declared the blonde man, Taiyang Xiao Long, if Willow remembered correctly.

For what was probably the millionth time today, Willow Schnee wondered how she got into this mess. It had been a regular day for her, or at least what passed for a regular day when you were part of the Schnee family. After an entire afternoon inspecting the newest quarry with her husband, and most of the night tutoring her daughters, Willow had been looking forward to a nice dip in her jacuzzi and a good night's rest.

...Which never did happen, because she had been _kidnapped_ by some "Entities", that seemed to have a thing for annoying people.

Ergh. She didn't even believe fully that they had been watching the future. Perhaps the resemblance to that couple's daughter had been coincidental...Speaking of which...

Xiao Long's wife, Summer Rose (Probably kept her maiden name. Willow could respect that. She planned her daughters would do the same), sat next to her husband, a sort of haunted look on her face.

Not that Willow could blame her. Being told news of your own impending death would make anyone uncomfortable. Not that she believed that they were really seeing the future, but she wasn't completely insensitive. Like that Valkyrie oaf. Ugh, how barbaric.

"...Please do not make such a hasty decision. We cannot be impetuous and rash about this situation." Lie Mei replied, looking at Xiao Long.

The blonde man glared at her. "Excuse me?! My wife will…die….and my daughter…Are you telling me I let this all happen?!" he demanded.

The Beacon Head, Ozpin, was the one to reply. "Calm down, Tai. Mei has a point. We have seen but one three-minute vision. We know nothing of the context. There are much more things at stake here."

Willow really wasn't interested in the argument, and so she stayed silent. But inwardly, she was annoyed. They had to get these idiotic visions over with. She had to get home!

"Like hell I care! My family-!" Xiao Long's wife cut him off.

"…Tai. The professor is right. Let's just….talk about this later, okay? We…have to actually watch these visions first."

Willow was impressed that she could take this so calmly. Meanwhile, the other members of their strange party chose that time to speak up.

"Then, I think it is safe for us to play the next vision now." said Patroklos Nikos, nodding slightly.

Jeanne Arc sighed. "Now or never. I hope it isn't as dark as the last one."

Qrow Branwen didn't speak, but simply nodded stiffly.

….And of course, that Valkyrie idiot wasn't paying attention, and had just burped from consuming too much of that accursed beer he carried. Willow curled her lips in disgust. What a beast.

Xiao Long still glared at Lie and Ozpin, but didn't say anything else. His wife seemed to have calmed him down somewhat, as they both looked at the screen, holding hands. Willow felt a small twinge of envy. Her husband was never that…affectionate. She pushed the feeling down, as she knew that it was inappropriate.

She fixed her eyes on the screen and waited for the so-called "vision" to play.

_**Darkness gives way to reveal the words:**_

**"****Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable.****" **

Ozpin frowned, looking at the screen and thinking about the words on them.

Willow really didn't care, and just wanted the vision to get to the point already. Another point against these so-called "visions" being about the future. They were structured like movie trailers. Why would those "Entities" do that if this wasn't just a big hoax?

That Valkyrie idiot snorted. "Boring! Let us get to the action already!"

Willow glared at him. How could a single man be so..._repulsive._ He was almost worse than those animals that worked at the quarry, with their dirty looks and ungratefulness. The Schnees employed those mutts, and they dare _complain?!_

Branwen smirked. "That sounds like something your mom would say, Tai."

Summer laughed softly, and even Xiao Long gave a small smile. "Nah, not obtuse enough. Mom's sayings are much more confusing."

Arc scolded them. "Oh, hush, don't make fun of mothers."

Xiao Long held up his hands in mock-surrender.

_**The black closes in again just as new text appears:**_

**ROOSTER TEETH presents**

"Co-" Xiao Long began to say. Oh, no, Willow wasn't going to just let him say that offensive joke. Such vulgar things were out of place in civilized company.

"Don't you dare!" Willow snapped. Xiao Long shut his mouth, a confused expression on his face. His wife giggled slightly.

"You traitor."

_**and an amplified voice is heard saying:**_

**Announcer****: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Weiss Schnee." **

"Schnee." repeated Nikos, looking over at Willow. The others followed, even Valkyrie, although his stare was a bit unfocused due to alcohol.

Willow ignored them. Her eyes stared at the screen, but her mind was racing. Weiss? Her daughter? Was this vision going to be about her? Impossible. Weiss was only four years old. Besides, these accursed entities probably just used her name for shock value. Those gits.

"Who is this Weiss person?" asked Valkyrie, his eyebrows knotted together.

"My daughter! And it's pronounced with a "V", you fool!" snapped Willow.

"….But then, why do you spell it with a "W"? Do you not know how to spell properly?" asked the oaf, genuinely confused.

Willow sputtered in indignation, while Branwen outright snorted in laughter.

Willow glared at them both and loftily returned her gaze to the screen. Barbarians! Uncivilized dolts!

_**A young girl in white with a barely visible scar over her left eye walks out on stage into the spotlight as a piano plays the opening of **_**Mirror Mirror**_** before a crowd of people, occasionally taking pictures from their stands around the white castle they appear to be in. She closes her eyes and begins to sing.**_

"You have a beautiful daughter!" commented Arc, a smile on her face.

"Well, um, thank you." said Willow, not really knowing how to take that. Normally, she would be all for receiving compliments for her daughters, but this was such a strange context. She had to admit, the girl on the screen looked uncannily like what her four-year old would look like in a few years, _and _she was wearing the Schnee Crest, something that was banned for anyone not in the immediate family.

With these overwhelming evidences, Willow was forced to admit –very reluctantly- that this was in fact, showing the future.

….And she had no idea how to deal with that. In fact, it _terrified _her. She shook her head. She would think about this later, for now, she had to keep herself under control and simply watch this vision. She could do that without freaking out. She was sure of it. She was a Schnee!

"I must say, the young woman is truly blessed with looks. But where is she exactly? Do you know, Lady Schnee?" asked Nikos curiously.

Willow nodded (answer the questions, watch the visions, don't break down. Keep it together…). "That is the Schnee concert hall. It seems….my daughter will be having a concert."

"Then she is gifted in music as well. Truly fortunate." said Nikos, nodding.

Willow couldn't help but snort. Fortune had nothing to do with it. She and her husband had hired the finest vocal coaches in all of Atlas. She would have sued his entire estate if Weiss had not gotten better.

"Not as cute as my daughter." Valkyrie declared.

"Debatable." Willow snarled, glaring at him.

"….We all know Ruby is the cutest." Summer offered, a smile on her face.

Xiao Long snorted. "Are you getting into this argument? Granted, I agree with you…"

Ozpin looked at all of them, amused.

**Weiss****: "**_**Mirror, tell me something./Tell me who's the loneliest of all...**_**" **

Willow smiled proudly. Her daughter's voice was absolutely beautiful. There was no one in Atlas, no, in all of Remnant who could beat her.

"...Such melancholic lyrics." noted Lie.

"...Aye. Too soft." grunted Valkyrie.

Willow sighed. Of course. Leave it to that idiot to ruin her moment.

_**While she sings, the view sinks down into her scar-free reflection on the stage, the world tilting until she opens her eyes and finds herself in another place, the light and shadows shifting until a warrior in giant armor with an equally massive broadsword appears before her. She backflips just as the Giant Armor brings its blade down on where she was, and the song continues as her flashback takes over.**_

"What?!" Willow screamed. She knew it was undignified, but her baby girl was going up against...something. What the Grimm-infested Hell was _this?!_ This was utterly unacceptable! There was now ay her Weiss was going anywhere near this thing! No! Now she could see where Xiao Long was coming from. This was definitely not going to happen.

The others winced in sympathy, and Summer actually gave her a sympathetic smile and went over and patted her shoulder. "It will be okay..."

Willow remembered that Summer's daughter had faced monsters in the last vision, and so she gave her a small nod, actually glad for the support.

Valkyrie, that barbarian, was actually happy. "Yes! More action!"

Summer and Willow both gave him withering glares.

"...What did I say?"

Nikos facepalmed. Lie sighed. Ozpin shook his head.

"You know, man? Maybe you should just shut up?" suggested Xiao Long.

"For your own damn sake." Branwen added.

**Weiss (singing off-screen)****: "**_**Mirror, tell me something./Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**_**" **

_**Weiss unsheathes her own rapier, Myrtenaster, and darts forward, getting a hit on her enemy before twirling into a landing. The Giant Armor swings again, but she dashes away and lands several spinning slashes on the creature. It retaliates when she uppercuts into the air, arcing its sword around and hitting Weiss' rapier, which she brings up just in time to merely knock her back. **_

Willow was shaking now, eyes fully on the accursed screen. She couldn't believe that her Weiss was actually fighting this monstrosity. She only hoped she would be unharmed...

Summer and Jeanne had sat next to her, both of them giving a constant stream of encouragement. Willow didn't care that it made her look weak. This was her _daughter._

Valkyrie opened his mouth to speak, but both Branwen and Xiao Long elbowed him in the gut.

Ozpin frowned. "It seems we have another future Huntress…"

Nikos nodded. "Indeed. It seemed she has trained for this."

Willow sighed. Typical.

_**When she slows down, Weiss looks up to see the Giant Armor leaping into the air and hurling the sword down on her, then swinging it back up in an effort to get its fast-moving target. It finally hits her blade again, and she is knocked away until she rolls back on her feet.**_

**Weiss (singing off-screen)****: "**_**Fear of, what's inside of me./Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?**_**" **

"Those lyrics...could they be saying something about the girl?" asked Lie curiously.

"Of course not! What would my daughter ne afraid of herself for?!" snapped Willow. Her daughter was loved and cherished! There was no way that she would be lonely! This woman didn't know what she was talking about.

_**With white energy now gathered on her fingertips, Weiss motions to the ground beneath her, and a snowflake symbol appears that propels her forward at extreme speeds. Despite the Giant Armor's attempts to slash at her, Weiss disappears and reappears all around it, leaping through the air using her glyphs and **__**landing**__** a blow with each pass.**_

"Ah, her Semblance." Nikos commented, nodding.

'Indeed. It seems she can maipulate her velocity and trajectory. A most versatile power." Ozpin added.

"….Looks like a pretty snowflake to me." Valkyrie said, confused. Branwen snorted at the man's idiocy.

_**After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aims at Weiss' feet, who leaps over it and gets an undefended fist to her head. Weiss is launched yet again, but this time, her attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. A worried Weiss closes her eyes, and in the real world, the spotlight suddenly cuts out.**_

"Oh dear!" gasped Jeanne, putting her hands over her mouth, fear and worry in her eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" swore Branwen, also worried.

Summer grabbed Willow's hand, as she was shaking worse than ever, eyes wide and fearful, her lips moving but no words coming out. Her baby girl, her daughter. Weissweissweiss...Please be okay.

"Calm down, everyone. Her Aura should protect her." Ozpin reassured everyone, but Willow was still worried. What if her Aura wasn't awakened yet?!

_**The moon makes itself known when the clouds in front of it pass, showering Weiss in its light as she sings, eyes still closed. In her mind, she stands back up, eyeing the Giant Armor with blood trailing down the left side of her face, and holds out her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until a red energy appears over the blade. The Giant Armor runs up and drops its sword on her, but it meets her rapier and is deflected off.**_

Willow bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming. Blood! On her daughter's perfect face. She was hurt! No, no, no!

Summer and Jeanne were at her side, trying to calm her down with not much sucess.

"Ooooh, a very interesting weapon." piped up Valkyrie.

Everyone glared at him.

"What is wrong with you people?! Do you all have glaring eye disease?!"

**Weiss (singing off-screen)****: "**_**Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?/Save me from the things I see!/I can keep it from the world,/Why won't you let me hide from me?**_**" **

_**Weiss switches it up and spins, a cyan light now creating a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground that freezes the Giant Armor in place. It swings again, but Weiss runs ahead and jumps on the sword. Myrtenaster is now glowing yellow, and she rolls on the broadsword and slashes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple but impaling its weapon into the ground. She rotates the hilt again and a snowflake circle spins under her when the Giant Armor tries to hammer its fist down on her, but she rolls out of the way and activates the glyph, launching the warrior up into the air and becoming trapped by Weiss' beams of blue energy.**_

"See, see, she's winning! It's going to be over soon..." Summer whispered, and the conviction in her voice calmed Willow down.

"N-naturally. My daughter is strong. This sorry excuse for an opponent is nothing to her." she managed to say, trying to sound confident.

Summer smiled at her.

"Do you want me to make you tea after this? To calm you down? Perhaps there is some in the cupboards." Jeanne asked her, a gentle smile on her face.

She gave a shaky smile back. "Y-yes, thank you."

**Weiss (singing off-screen)****: "**_**Mirror, mirror, tell me something./Who's the loneliest of all?**_**" **

_**With one final leap into the air and her real self singing the last lines of her song, Myrtenaster glows with the white markings on its blade and Weiss descends onto the Giant Armor. When her attack is done and she lands in a crouch, the black hollows of the enemy light up and crash to the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her.**_

Willow breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. Her Weiss was fine, she was fine. A cold determination replaced her fear. This wasn't going to happen. Her baby girl was never going to get that scar.

She would change this future. By herself, if she had to.

Valkyrie cheered. "GOOD FIGHT!"

"...Can someone take his beer away?" Lie sighed.

**Weiss (singing off-screen)****: "**_**I'm the loneliest of all.**_**"**

A small doubt formed in Willow's mind. What if Lie was right? What if these damn lyrics reflected her daughter's thoughts? The loneliest of all? Why would Weiss think that of herself? Could they be...

She shook her head. No need to think about this. They were going to change this, all of this, anyway. This did not matter in the slightest.

_**Weiss gets up and closes her eyes, finishing **_**Mirror Mirror**_** to a gentle shower of snowflakes and a roar of applause from her audience. She opens her eyes and looks around as if in a daze, then peers up at the slightly-scattered moon above.**_

_**She dips her head and bows to the crowd as the curtains close around her, followed closely by **__**RWBY'**__**s title and the silhouettes of its characters, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. The screen changes to falling snow and an announcement to "**__**SEE THE PREMIERE at RTX 2013: AUGUST, TX JULY 5-7**__**" appears before a snowflake disintegrates the words.**_

Willow didn't bother talking about the strange announcement at the end of the vision. Instead, she glared at everyone in the room, a strange fire in her normally cold eyes. She spoke in a firm voice, cold steel in her tone.

"We are going to change this."

**So, that's the chapter. Enjoy, read and review. Anyway, to everyone who's wondering where Blake's people are...well, we're going to get that explanation later on. Well, next chapter, actually.**

**Anyway, see you all soon! Bye!**


	3. From Shadows

**Er, hello? Oh, Dust, don't murder me! Life has been hella complicated lately. Anyway, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting! Here is the next chapter.**

**For Tomorrow's Sake**

**From Shadows**

Adam Taurus was having a pretty good day. Stole some apples from a stupid human shopkeeper, teased Blake. She was adorable when she cried, not that you'd get him to admit that. Ever. The only thing that would have made his day better was if that old fart had let him join in the actual White Fang meeting. He was ten years old, for Dust's sake! He could handle it! He wasn't a baby like Blake!

Grumbling slightly, he entered the room he shared with Blake. Some of his friends teased him about sharing a room with a _girl_, but he only scoffed at them. Blake was four! He found her fast asleep on her bed, drooling. He smirked. He would totally make fun of her for that later. He saw her shiver, and her removed his dusty old jacket – the only thing he had from his dead old man- and threw it over her. Satisfied that the cat girl would not freeze to death, Adam collapsed onto his bed….

But instead of falling into his nice soft bed, Adam felt himself smash headfirst into the cold floor. What the hell?! Letting loose a string of curse words he had heard from the Cook (How that jerk ended up a cook was beyond him. He didn't even know how to make apple pie.), Adam stood up….and came face to face with a group of humans. Ah, fuck.

The humans looked shocked. One large male seemed to have dropped a bottle of beer. Adam frowned. He had no time to wonder about what the hell just happened, so he pulled out the pocket knife he always kept with him and pointed it at the humans, daring them to do something.

One redheaded male stepped forward, palms up. "Easy there, lad. We're not going to harm you. It's alright."

Adam glared at him and said nothing, keeping his knife out.

The large one laughed. "Suspicious little thing, ain't he? This one has fire in his belly! He'll be a great warrior, mark my words."

Another redhead, female this time, spoke. "But why is he here? He's only a child. Is he supposed to watch with us?"

Watch? What? Okay, these humans were just plain crazy. Adam had to get out of here. Well, wherever here was. At that moment, another male, some old guy with gray hair, spoke up. "It would appear so. Then, we must explain the situation to the boy."

Another female sneered. "This Faunus streetrat? What could _he_ possibly be significant to in the future?"

Adam felt his blood boil. Stupid, prejudiced bitch! He charged, knife at the ready…and he was promptly disarmed by the old guy, faster than he could blink. W-what the hell?!

The old guy shook his head. "Now, while that comment was unseemly, I don't think that it warranted such a violent response. Now, can we attempt to explain situation to you?"

Adam could only nod dumbly.

The old guy began to talk, and the longer he went on, the more Adam became sure that they were all batshit crazy (No offense to his friend Bruce, a bat Faunus.). Seriously? Entities? The future? Magic movies? Adam would have laughed if he wasn't so scared of the old guy –Ozpin, he introduced himself. Crazy or not, the guy was terrifyingly fast. He didn't even see the guy move. So, Adam decided that his best course of action was to play along and hope the Fang would come rescue him. He hated that plan, but he had no choice.

Adam sat as far away from the humans as possible, glaring at all of them as they stared at that weird floating screen thingy.

"So. Like I said before the streetrat (Adam gritted his teeth) fell from the sky…" began Willow Schnee. (A Schnee. Typical. They were all bastards. His old man had died working in a Schnee quarry.)

To his immense shock, that Jeanne Arc woman actually came to his defense. "Miss Schnee, um, isn't it rude to keep calling him a streetrat? He's a person."

Schnee simply hmmphed. Bitch. "Anyway, like I said. As soon as we get out of here, we will change this accursed future."

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Miss Schnee. This is messed up." agreed Taiyang Xiao Long. (Whose name was criminally awesome. Why couldn't he have a name like that?)

"And like I said, we simply have no context. That conclusion is far too premature." Lie Mei responded.

Taiyang and Schnee were about to reply, but Summer Rose interrupted them both. "I…don't like what we've seen so far as well, but I do think we have to watch more in order to get the big picture here. We should talk _after_ we're done with the visions."

Schnee still looked defiant, but Taiyang sighed and seemed to calm down. Adam shook his head. Nutters, the whole lot of them.

"Speaking of that, I do believe that the next vision is about to play." declared Ozpin, gesturing at the screen.

"Brilliant. I wish to see more epic fighting. Those tiny girls looked soft…but were very deadly." said Thorin Valkyrie.

"Of course. I trained Ruby, after all." Qrow Branwen remarked smugly.

"Qrow, deflate that ego before it crushes all of us."

"Shut up, Xiao Long."

"Everybody quiet! I don't want to hear another sound from you!" Schnee snapped.

"But how could that be? We are not mute, and you are not deaf!"

"Valkyrie!"

Adam felt his mouth twitch. They really were nuts. Jeanne looked at him. "It's okay to laugh, you know. And talk. We don't mean you any harm."

Adam glared at her and formed his face into a resolute scowl. The woman sighed and shook his head. "Why are children so stubborn?"

At that moment, images appeared on the screen and despite himself, Adam was just as avid in watching it as the others. Hey, he was curious.

_**The opening quote is shown: "Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation."**_

"Now _tha t is _something my mother would say." Tayang remarked, nodding slightly.

Qrow snorted. "Yeah, I can see that. Suitably obtuse and hard to understand. Just like your mother."

"Or most women, really." said Taiyang, with an exaggerated shrug , smiling at his wife.

"Aye." All the other men in the room (excluding Ozpin) quickly agreed. The women promptly glared at all of them. Adam resisted the urge to laugh. He wasn't going to show anything to these humans.

_**Blake sits on a rock outcropping watching red leaves drift down in the Forest.**_

_**Adam walks up to her**_** .**

Adam sat up straight, as if struck. What the hell! That was definitely Blake! But…older. And really pretty. He blushed and put that out of his mind. He looked at the other person on the screen. That…that was him?! In complete awe, Adam finally believed that he was in fact, seeing the future. Of course, like any other ten year old, Adam thought this was completely awesome…awesome enough that he could tolerate the presence of these humans as long as got to watch this thing.

"Isn't that the boy?" asked Patroklos Nikos, gesturing at the screen. Adam winced. Well. Of course they were going to notice that.

"Yeah. See, Willow, this child is very relevant to this." said Jeanne, looking pointedly at Schnee. "Anyway, it is a bit silly, but we can't keep calling him 'the boy'."

"He hasn't told us his name. come on, kid, what are you called?" said Taiyang.

Adam glared at all of them for a second, and then sighed. He really wanted to keep watching and these humans would keep hounding him otherwise so…

"….Adam. My name is Adam."

Jeanne smiled. "Well, there we go. That wasn't so hard."

He merely grunted in response.

"Who's the girl, then?" asked Qrow.

"…That's Blake. She's a friend of mine." Adam muttered, wondering how long these humans were going to waste his time with these dumb questions. He wanted to see the future! Fortunately for Adam, the vision began playing again.

**Adam****: Blake, it's time. **

_**She slowly turns toward him.**_

**Blake****: Okay. **

Adam blushed again. She really was pretty. Hard to believe that this was the tiny, snot-nosed crybaby girl that he knew now. Adam found himself staring at the image on the screen…Until he heard a repress snicker. Turning his head he saw Taiyang looking amused and his wife elbowing him in the gut. Adam blushed even more, glared at the couple, and then crossed his arms in annoyance. Stupid humans.

"That is so adorable…" said Summer. Adam scowled. He was not adorable.

_**It then cuts to the two of them running through the forest before arriving at cliff overlooking train tracks just in time to see a train appearing from behind a mountain. **_

_**The two of them then leap off and slide down the side of the cliff, using the momentum to boost themselves up into the air once again, and onto the train. **_

"Wait! That's a Schnee Dust Cargo! What are they doing there?! Do they intend to steal from us-! You-!" Schnee had stood up and was about to walk up to Adam, but she didn't get a chance to. Ozpin had grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her seat.

"No need for that. This is the future after all. Adam cannot be held responsible for things he has not yet done." the Headmaster stated calmly.

"Hmmph! He is a faunus! He may not have done _this _crime yet, but he is surely guilty of others!" Schnee exclaimed.

Adam stood up, not caring he was outnumbered. He was going to punch that stupid prejudiced bitch right in the-! But to his utter surprise, Summer Rose got to her first. The Huntress had stood up and actually _slapped_ the bitch. Right in the face. Adam could only gape at her in shock. Did a human just…Did she….Adam was completely lost.

If Adam was shocked, then Schnee looked utterly flabbergasted. She gaped like a fish, and Adam would have laughed if his brain hadn't stopped working.

"Attitudes like that are what causes problems, Miss Schnee. The Faunus War is over. You would do well to remember that." Summer said coldly.

A beat. then Taiyang and Qrow began to applaud. Ozpin chuckled. "That was a bit extreme, but I think we all have gotten your point. Shall we continue?"

Minutes later and Schnee still looked flabbergasted while Adam stared at the Huntress, thinking. Why would she do that? And her words? Maybe the old fart had a point….cooperation between humans and faunus, huh? He shook his head. He hated thinking deep things. He should just enjoy this future vision thing.

_**Midway through the air, Blake and Adam draw their respective weapons, Gambol Shroud and Wilt and Blush, and drive them into the top of the train to prevent themselves from sliding off. They sheath their weapons and continue along on the roof of the train. Upon reaching a hatch, Adam slashes the lock off and opens the hatch. The two of them jump in as the screen fades.**_

Adam's jaw dropped. That was so…so…awesome! He couldn't do that yet but, damn it, as soon as he got bck home, he was going to train harder than he's ever had to be able to do that!

Thorin whistled. "Like I said, the boy will be a great warrior when he grows up. I have a good instinct when it comes to these things."

Patroklos nodded. "I didn't doubt you, my friend. I, too, see great potential in this young man."

Adam fidgeted, embarrassed at all the praise.

Schnee looked annoyed, but didn't speak.

_**The scene then cuts to the two of them in a car lined with inactive androids, who are activated as the pair appears to have set off laser-tripwires with their entry. The lights in the androids flicker on as their metal visors slide into place over their "faces." Blake then stands up, ready to draw her weapon. An android proceeds to transform its arms into Gatling guns and points them at Adam, ordering the duo to identify themselves.**_

Jeanne groaned. "Oh, why must we keep watching children in dangerous situations? I don't think my heart can take it."

Thorin opened his mouth, but Mei silenced him with a look.

"Is that a new model? Those don't look like Atlesian Knight-100's. Ironwood seems to have upgraded them." commented Schnee.

Ozpin smiled thinly. "Ah, yes. You know the General's favourite phrase. 'Fine isn't good enough.'"

Adam looked at the androids. He wasn't worried about future-him and future-blake one bit. They were sure to be total badasses.

_**Adam and Blake slide down the hill onto the top of the train. Upon boarding it, they enter a car full of AK-130 Androids.**___

**Adam****: Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way. **

_**The Androids activate and circle the duo.**___

**Blake****: Don't be so dramatic. **

Adam hmmphed. He was not dramatic! He was totally cool! That line was cool! Blake was the stupid one for not seeing how cool it was.

"….So adorable…"

He glared at the general direction of those words. He didn't know who said them, but he was definitely not adorable!

_**An Android activates the guns on its arms.**_

**Android****: Intruder, identify yourself. **

_**Adam pulls the trigger on the sheath of Wilt & Blush, shooting the sword out of the sheath into the head of the robot. He then dashes forward, catching the sword mid-air before slashing the robot, cutting it clean from neck to under its left shoulder as Adam resheaths Wilt.**_

Adam resisted the urge to jump up and cheer. That was so incredibly awesome! He was right! Future-him was totally a badass.

"Good form. Bit flashy, though." commented Patroklos.

"Bah, being flashy is important. Why not show how glorious you are in a fight?" Thorin replied. He wouldn't say it out loud, but Adam definitely agreed with him.

_**The remaining robots switch their arms to a blade mode and begin charging at Adam and Blake. Two come up behind Blake, but she jumps backwards and uses Gambol Shroud to split them both at the chest. She leaps forward to cover Adam's back as he slices at several advancing robots. Adam uses Blush to fire at the robots as Blake backflips to evade another robot. **_

_**They cut down several more robots before one switches its arms into a minigun mode. It fires rapidly at Adam and Blake, but Adam is able to deflect the bullets that get too close. After Adam sheathes Wilt, Blake charges towards the robot and it resumes firing. She is able to deflect the bullets and gets close enough to decapitate the robot. She immediately slices down another robot and cuts off another's legs. She rapidly unsheathes Gambol Shroud to begin dual wielding the sheath and the katana before striking another robot, then leaps into the air and slams it into the floor. **_

Adam smiled proudly. He was thinking of training Blake when she grew older, and apparently he would. She looked awesome in this fight. That was definitely the result of him training her.

"Brilliant teamwork." said Summer. She then nudged her husband and Qrow. "You two should learn a thing or two from them."

Qrow snorted. "As soon as Tai fixes his aim. Seriously, that last throw was the worst throw ever. Of all time."

Taiyang immediately defended himself. "It wasn't my fault! There was a wall in the way!"

_**Blake charges towards the remaining robots and begins cutting them down rapidly, slicing off one's arm and shoving her sword through another. She reaches the last robot in the train car, knocks it into the air, then proceeds to slice it several times before landing on the floor. The robot is still in the air when Adam leaps up and kicks the robot out the door of that train car and onto the flatcar ahead. A number of other robots run towards them from the other end of the flatcar. **_

_**Adam hits a couple of robots up into the air, Blake leaps up towards them to slice them up, and Adam partly unsheathes Wilt to knock them away with the hilt. Blake switches Gambol Shroud to its kusarigama-pistol form, throws the sickle part past one of the robots, and pulls on the ribbon while using the pistol shot to launch the blade back towards her, cutting the robot in half. **_

_**Adam jumps forward and kicks the upper half of the robot away while it's falling as Blake swings her sickle around to cut down another robot. Blake jumps in the air and swings the sickle blade around in a spherical motion several times using its gunfire, cutting down three more robots and getting the sickle wrapped around the neck of a fourth. Adam leaps forward and slices the fourth robot as Blake fires off the pistol, pulling the robot's upper half into the air. **_

_**Rushing forward, Adam slices up six more robots, causing five of them to explode. Blake charges up from behind, cuts off the sixth robot's head, and then knocks another robot up into the air using Gambol Shroud's katana form. She lunges forward as Adam takes down another robot, using the kusarigama form of Gambol Shroud to perform a continuous pinwheel attack that launches two other robots into the air. Adam then fires a shot from Blush to send one of the robots flying back. **_

_**Adam jumps up and slices the other robot further up into the air as two robots approaching from behind are kicked into the air by Blake. The three robots are then sliced repeatedly by Wilt, keeping them in the air until Blake jumps up and slices through all three, with one going further up into the air with her. Blake kicks the robot down, while Adam slices another as it's falling then shoots it with Blush as it falls behind him. He sheathes Wilt and then he and Blake head into the next train car. **_

Schnee growled. "That was pathetic! A horde of androids, completely destroyed by two people! And one of them a teenager! We should call Ironwood and tell him to step up his game!"

Adam couldn't help but smirk smugly at her, and when she glared at him, he gave her a cheeky smile back. Ah, he loved watching her get angry. She deserved it too, that racist old woman.

_**They decimate the horde and enter into a second freight car.**_

_**Adam opens a box and examines the contents inside.**_

**Adam****: Perfect. Move up to the next car. **

_**He closes the trunk.**_

**Adam****: I'll set the charges. **

**Blake****: What about the crew members? **

**Adam****: What about them? **

"Adam!" Jeanne reproached, shock and horror on her face.

"…This is terrorism. Why would you do that?" asked Mei, looking slightly less calm.

"Lad, what are you doing?" Patroklos looked at him, gravely disappointed.

Adam squirmed, feeling a strange surge of remorse and embarrassment. He frowned. Wait, why was he sorry? He didn't have anything to answer to! Why did these humans care about what he did, anyway? He tried to give them a defiant glare, but faltered when he saw their faces. Ugh, why did he feel like this!

"I knew it! The boy is a criminal!" Schnee declared triumphantly. But Ozpin merely raised his hand.

"This has not happened yet. Besides, the vision is not complete yet. But rest assured, we will talk about this afterwards.

Adam sighed. He really wasn't looking forward to that.

_**Adam turns his head around and sees a Spider Droid climbing down from the ceiling of the car. Adam moves to fight it.**_

**Blake**** (**_**anxiously**_**): Adam. **

Adam gulped. Dust, that thing was huge. How could he and Blake fight off that thing?!

"Oh, dear…" Jeanne gasped. Wait, was she still worried about him? After what she found out? A strange feeling appeared in him, something Adam couldn't put his finger on.

Stupid humans. Making him feel weird things. Dumb emotions. What was he, a girl?

_**The Spider Droid swiftly attacks, using its quartet of cannons to shoot at Adam, who either deflects or dodges every shot, using Wilt and Blush. Blake then lunges forward, launching her own attack, only to be head-butted by the massive robot.**_

Adam yelled, worried for Blake. Come on, come on! He needed to save her! What was the use of being a badass if he couldn't save one lousy little cat girl!

The others (except Schnee, that bitch) looked at him with sympathy, and the strange feeling returned. Really, what the hell was that?!

_**As the Spider Droid advances upon her, Adam suddenly unleashes a flurry of blows, each only momentarily stunning his enemy. The Droid then kicks Adam away, distracts him with a barrage of cannon fire before moving to crush Blake beneath one of its massive feet. However, Adam quickly moves in, grabbing Blake and fleeing to the other end of the car. After he sets her down, the Droid quickly combines its cannons to unleash a massive energy barrage, which sends the duo crashing through a metal bulkhead, and out onto a flatbed car.**_

Adam sighed in relief. Blake was saved. But, wow, this thing was tough. If he didn't have the utmost confidence in himself (and Blake, a little), he would have been worried.

"Huh. I take back what I said about Ironwood." commented Schnee.

Summer glared at her.

**Blake****: We need to get out of here. **

**Adam****: Buy me some time! **

**Blake****: Are you sure? **

**Adam****: Do it! **

Adam smirked. Ah, there we go. Future-him had a plan. This oversized cockroach was going down.

"Oooh, a plan. I wish to see what it is…" grinned Thorin.

_**As the Droid begins to close the gap between the two, Adam tells Blake to buy him some time. As Blake rushes the Spider, it continuously launches barrages of energy at her, which she swiftly dodges. She then uses Gambol Shroud to divert one cannon, while embedding the blade into the thick armor, allowing her to launch herself far into the air, before swiftly coming back down with two furious slashes from her weapon. She then equips both the sheath and katana form of Gambol before attacking two leg joints and the head in rapid succession, forcing the Spider Droid to stumble. This gives Blake an opportunity to slam her katana into and through the base of the Droid's skull and rapidly open fire, causing no effects other than slight disorientation. **_

_**As Blake regroups with Adam, the Droid combines its cannons again. Adam screams at Blake to move, just in time for the barrage to be launched at Adam, who absorbs all of the energy fired at him using his **_weapon's_** blade. Adam laughs, and as his body's red colorings glow intensely. The Droid leaps at Adam, and when it comes mere inches from impact, Adam unleashes all of his energy in one blow, causing the Spider to slowly recoil and disintegrate. **_

Adam actually stood up and cheered this time. That was frigging epic! He was definitely going to learn how to do that!

Jeanne sighed in relief. "Well, at least you children are safe."

Thorin laughed. "Good fight, lad! I see potential! Do you wish to train with me?!"

Adam turned to him and almost said yes, before he remembered where he was. Instead, he turned his back and glared at the wall.

"Was it something I said?" Thorin asked, confused.

Summer sighed.

_**As Adam walks back towards Blake, he finds her on a separate train car standing near the connector between the cars. As he reaches out to her...**_

**Blake****: Goodbye. **

_**She severs the connection and drifts away out of his vision.**_

Adam frowned at the screen. What the hell was that?! Blake…was leaving him?! That can't be right! Didn't they promise that they'd always have each other's backs?! Even if she was a girl, and a crybaby, he was always there wasn't he?! Then why did she…To his immense horror, he felt himself crying. He almost screamed in frustration, but he controlled himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Adam, lad, we need to talk." It was Ozpin.

Adam gulped. Well, this is going to suck.

**And the Chapter ends! Whew, that took a while. Anyway, next time is going to be an interlude where the guys try to fit things together. So, watch for it! Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
